vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Giorno Giovanna
Summary Son of Dio Brando and conceived after Dio had transferred his head to Jonathan Joestar's body, Giorno Giovanna is a part of both the Joestar and Brando bloodlines. His goal was to join up with the mob and set things right from within. As soon as he joins, he gets roped into traveling with Buccellati's gang of Stand users, protecting their boss' daughter. Unfortunately, the real reason for the boss wanting to meet his daughter was to kill her. They rescue her and make it their goal to kill the boss instead. Note that for the Theme Naming of JoJo, his name is romanized as Joruno Jobana, though during Part 5 Araki would romanize it as GioGio. It's still pronounced the same. Also apropos to the Italian setting, the fans refer to this part by its Italian title Le Bizzarre Avventure di GioGio. Stand's Powers and Abilities Giorno is above "average" Stands, even with Gold Experience, thanks to its speed rating and his creative use of its abilities. However, it is his Gold Experience Requiem that makes him well above every other Stand in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, due to it being able to ignore causality, operating outside of reality and being able to create alternate timelines or even realities. It also has automatic reaction time. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C for Gold Experience. Unknown for Gold Experience Requiem (Defeated a Universal Stand in a single attack, but Giorno's own stand is based on hax, and not destruction). Name: Giorno Giovanna (True Name: Haruno Shiobana) Origin: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V - Vento Aureo/Golden Wind) Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Human/Gangster/Stand User (possibly half-vampire) Powers and Abilities: Enhanced physical stats due to being a Stand User, his Stand, Gold Experience, can turn inanimate objects into living beings that he can control, anyone who attacks these creatures has the damage reflected back to them (Karma manipulation), if it hits a human, it accelerates their perceptions beyond the ability of their bodies to keep up, thus making them vulnerable, can also be used to regenerate himself and heal others. Giorno later gains the upgraded version of the Stand, Gold Experience Requiem, which has its own independent will and will automatically nullify all attacks by setting the state of them to 0, including the attacker's will. If an enemy is killed by Gold Experience Requiem, they will continuously experience death over and over again for all eternity. Attack Potency: Building Level+ for Gold Experience. Gold Experience Requiem is Unknown. Speed: Above Peak Human, Gold Experience has at least Lightspeed to likely FTL speed (ranking in speed compared to other Stands) Gold Experience Requiem has effectively Infinite reaction speed Lifting Strength: Above Peak Human for Giorno, Gold Experience is likely at least Class 5 | Above Peak Human for Giorno, Unknown for Gold Experience Requiem Striking Strength: Above Peak Human for Giorno, Gold Experience is Class MJ | Above Peak Human for Giorno, Unknown for Gold Experience Requiem Durability: Above Peak Human, Gold Experience's healing ability makes him difficult to kill (Gold Experience manipulating causality and reality from outside of existence while time technically didn't exist makes it extremely difficult to destroy) Stamina: Above Peak Human Range: Two meters for Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem's range is listed as None, although it is likely "Unknown". Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Giorno is an incredibly effective battle tactician, capable of outwitting the mafia which included many other Stand users, and a large amount of experience fighting other Stand users. Weaknesses: Nothing particular Notable Attacks/Techniques '-Gold Experience:':His Stand, which can move at FTL speeds, but is not physically very powerful, unlike Star Platinum and Crazy Diamond. When an opponent is struck by Gold Experience, their thought process is accelerated, making everything appear to move in slow motion, but their body is unable to keep up. This makes them unable to coordinate their movements and makes them vulnerable to attack. '-Gold Experience beatdown:' Gold Experience uses its Blazing Fists to give a rapid and fast beating onto the opponent while yelling "MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!" '-Gold Experience healing:' Gold Experience can create new body parts to replace damaged ones. It can also give life into objects which is also used for healing, for example, it can transform things inside the body such as bullets or shrapnels into the tissue that was damaged. This wasn't meant to be used for healing so it is a painful process. '-Gold Experience Requiem': His evolved and extraordinarily more powerful version of his Stand that has its own independent will. It's able to react automatically to threats, even when time is erased and sets all attacks and the opponents willpower back to zero, and can trap a person into facing a series of death over and over again for eternity. It can essentially manipulate time, space, reality, and death/life of its victims. This is considered to be one of the most formidable abilities in fiction. Key: Gold Experience | Gold Experience Requiem (GER) Others: Here's the official rankings of Gold Experience Requiem from the author and the explanation of its powers and abilities. Other Notable Victories: Dark Schneider (Bastard!!) Dark Schneiders Profile Superman Prime and Monarch (DC Comics) Superman Prime profile 'Notable Losses: ' Haruka Kaminogi (Noein) Haruka's Profile Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Hax Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Joestar Family Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Brando Family Category:Tier 8 Category:Manga Characters Category:Unknown Tier